organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Admin Police Report 4/28/12
In the world of organized crime: Syracuse based mob boss Silvio Cobranie has emerged successful from his nearly year long series of federal attempts to convict him and other members of his crime family on RICO related charges. The court ruled in his favor yesterday morning when after two days on the trial for his suspected involvement in arms trafficking operations and numerous RICO charges, the court was unable to convict him. Authorities say that from now on, it will be very difficult to continue to bring him in to court due to the fact that local police and the FBI cannot afford to continue to exhaust resources on continually unsuccessful investigations and due to the fact that the Cobranie family has gotten increasingly clever at covering their tracks. An intense gang war that has been raging in the streets of Brooklyn and Queens for the past week has local and federal authorities in a panic trying to put a stop to it. According to the local police, the two gangs involved are the Men of Mayhem and Ukraine Connection. Dozens of members of each organization have been killed and arrested and several shootings have occurred in the city as a result of the war over the past few days. The National Guard has been called in to find members of each organization and put a stop to this war. This morning during a shootout between the two organizations that reportedly involved several other organization, two National Guardsmen were killed along with nearly 7 members of the Men of Mayhem and 10 members of the Ukraine Connection. The mayor of New York City said that they will stop at nothing to bring both of these organizations down and put a stop to this mindless bloodshed. Even the Five Families of New York are reportedly going after these two gangs in an effort to stop the violence on the streets of New York. From what local authorities are saying, by the end of this war. Neither gang will be able to operate any longer. Due to their recent involvement in the war between the Men of Mayhem and the Ukraine Connection, the FBI have released a report about a shadowy international crime syndicate known as the Vigil. According to the report, they are based in Philadelphia and offer various types of contract services to criminal and even terrorist organizations. Very little is known about them but several members have been arrested and named. One has reportedly agreed to give information about the organization to the FBI in exchange for a place in the Witness Protection Program. According to the FBI , the organization can reach almost anyone and is extremely difficult to trace. Aldo Trapani, who has been in hiding for nearly a decade, was one of the few known members of the organization and reputed to still be a part of it today. The FBI worries about what they are capable of and seek further investigation of their operations. Although it hasn't been confirmed, the CIA have reportedly been watching their Philadelphia operations closely in the past few weeks. Category:Blog posts